Kids World's Adventures of Barney Let's Go To The Zoo
Kids World's Adventures of Barney Let's Go To The Zoo is another upcoming Kids World/Barney crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube. Plot Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff and Richelle invite young viewers to accompany them as they visit the Fort Worth Zoo in this 50-minute, never-televised Barney show. Unlike the typical televised episode, this installment is shot completely on location. Absent is the core group of children who interact with Barney--instead, Barney focuses on BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Richelle and his young viewers. BJ attempts to chronicle their journey through the zoo with his camera, Baby Bop embarks on a quest to introduce her stuffed elephant Nellie to a real elephant, and Scooter McNutty tries desperately to locate the squirrel exhibit. Barney provides key information about animals like Mandle monkeys, zebras, and flamingos while posing many questions and challenges that invite viewer interaction. Also included is footage of real children discussing and imitating a variety of animals. Eleven fun songs accompany Barney's expedition including "What Will We See at the Zoo," "Rock Like a Monkey," and "Everybody Needs a Nap." The Fort Worth Zoo proves to be a wonderful setting for this innovative Barney episode and the animal photography is close-up and excellent. Song List #What Will We See at the Zoo? #Ten Little Meerkats #Growing (remake) #Have a Snack! (remake) #Jungle Adventure (remake) #The Mocking Bird Song #Everyone Is Speical (remake) #The Tiger Song #The Elephant Song #Rock Like a Monkey #Everybody Needs a Nap #What did We See at the Zoo? #I Love You (remake) (crossover) #End Credits Everyone Is Speical Instrumental Trivia *This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. *Millicent, DJ, Stepahie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Leo Little, Amy, Earl Sinclair and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from the Dennis The Menace films}), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma (from the Scooby-Doo films), the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The Inkspots, Uncle Traveling Matt and all of their characters will guest star in this film. * This Video Also Featured's Some Animals From The Muppets, Sesame Street and Fraggle Rock *This is the first video of the Let's Go series. *This episode was the first to continue the use of the 1997 B.J. costume. *This is the last appearance of Miss Kepler. *This is the first video to have the HIT Entertainment logo, although it was from Lyrick Studios which means this is the first home video to be produced by HIT Entertainment. *This is one of the episodes without any Kids World's Adventures Team. However their voices are heard during the songs. *This is the seventh time Barney isn't seen coming to life even though his sound effect to life is used. Instead, he is seen going to the Zoo with Riff, BJ and Baby Bop. *After The Elephant Song, BJ's costume changes when he takes off his camera (to get pictures of the elephants (for Baby Bop)), and when he gets squirted by the elephant. *This is the Sean's only appearance. *Scooter appears with Miss Etta Kette. *This is the only time Tim Dever is credited as Tim Dever''s'' with an "S" at the end of his name. *This is the first video where none of Barney's kids and Kids World's Adventures Team are seen, because this is the first video where it's just Barney, BJ, Riff and Baby Bop. *This is the first video where they use Barney's purple magic, BJ's yellow magic, Riff's orange magic and Baby Bop's green magic. Gallery Kids World's Adventures of Barney Let's Go To The Zoo (crossover).jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Special Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Barney films Category:DeviantART Category:Videos